


Stay

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Gavin Reed has unhealthy coping mechanisms, M/M, RK900’s name is Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Written for the dialogue prompt: “You never cared about anything before. What changed?”Richard keeps helping Gavin our of his self-destructive tendencies
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Stay

Gavin growled, wiping away the blood running down his nose. “I don’t need your help.” Gavin spat out, but the android ignored him. It- he always did. It was infuriating. Gavin couldn’t ever get into a bar fight or shack up with someone for some less than healthy sex without the android showing up afterwards. 

He winced as large hands tilted his head up to look at him, LED lighting up the alleyway in yellow. The hands gingerly dabbed away the blood before moving to Gavin’s arms to lift him up off of the ground. 

Gavin sighed in defeat, letting himself be pulled gently to his feet. He would normally be embarrassed by the way he swayed unsteadily on his feet before the android pulled him to rest against him, keeping him steady and upright. But this wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it didn’t seem like it’d be the last either. Not unless Gavin stopped getting into bar fights.

Finally he worked up the courage to ask what he’d wanted to ask since the android first showed up after he’d almost blacked out during a fight. “Rich, why are you here? Why are you helping me?”

”Because I care about you.” Came the reply and honestly that confused Gavin even more. 

_Why me?_ He wanted to ask. _Why do you care about_ me _when all I’ve ever done is push you away?_ But he didn’t say that. Instead he said, “You’ve never cared about anything before. What changed?”

There was a long silence. “I don’t know. _I_ changed but that’s not exactly it. I worry about you. You go out and get into fights and unhealthy situations and it hurts me because I don’t know why you’re doing this to yourself.”

Gavin shrugged. “I deserve it. I treated you guys like shit. I treated everyone like shit. Hell, I still do. I’m not a good person Richard. And the sooner you realise that and give up on me the better.”

There was more silence as Richard led them to Gavin’s car, holding his hand out for his keys, which Gavin handed over without a fuss.

The drive to Gavin’s apartment was mainly made in silence, the soft sounds of the radio the only thing that kept Gavin from going insane. 

Richard helped Gavin up to his apartment, following him inside and leading him to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. He gingerly tended to Gavin’s busted lip and Gavin couldn’t stand to see the tenderness in Richard’s expression, so he looked away. 

“Gavin, look at me.” Gavin did as he was told, how could he not? He had fallen for the android, hook, line, and sinker. And he was terrified Richard would figure it out and leave him. But he was also too scared to let him stay. “I’m not going to give up on you.” Richard said softly, his hand moving to cup his jaw. “You’re worth it, Gavin.” 

Gavin scoffed. “I mean it. I know you don’t believe it but I can _see_ the good in you. I wish you could see how much you mean to me.” Richard said quietly. “Can I show you?”

Gavin hesitated, but eventually he nodded. The hand not already on his jaw moved up to cup the back of his head and Gavin’s breath hitched in his throat. Richard was staring at him with such tenderness. Gavin closed his eyes and then Richard kissed him softly. It was brief, barely there, but it was a kiss. 

“You mean so much to me Gavin.” Richard whispered, and Gavin could feel the words against his skin. He opened his eyes to see Richard standing up to walk away and his hand reached out to grab Richard’s wrist.

“Stay.” He whispered hoarsely.

And Richard did.


End file.
